Coming Home For Christmas
by illseeyouthrough
Summary: A man asks his best friend to pose as his girlfriend as they visit his family over the holidays. Sounds like a solid plan...what can possibly go wrong? A story that will redefine what the perfect timing can truly mean for any relationship to work. A story written for my OQ SS over at Tumblr - @spiral-nebula! Outlaw Queen, AU.
1. Prologue

**Coming Home For Christmas**

 **A/N:** _This is for my OQ Secret Santa over at Tumblr, **spiral-nebula**. I hope you enjoy this prologue! I will be updating this story throughout the holiday season! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **December 16, 2015; 5:56 PM – Boston, Massachusetts**

Dr. Regina Mills sighed, straightening her glasses before heading to the receptionist area to drop off the countless of patient files she'd gone through that day. To say she was exhausted would've been the understatement of the century.

With it being the last day that the 'Eye Clinic' would be open before the holiday season began, they (or rather, she) had seen a surplus of clients make last-minute appointments and drop-ins. It would seem everybody wanted perfect vision before opening presents on Christmas morning.

Never mind the fact that her boss (and owner of the clinic), Dr. Albert Spencer, had all but left her in charge of his practice – leaving early for the holidays to start his honeymoon with his new young wife.

"That was quite busy day, wasn't it, Sidney?" she sighed, dropping the records onto the receptionist's desk with an audible thwack.

The young man who worked there, Sidney Glassman, glanced at her and did not make eye contact. Regina always figured that he had a wee bit of a crush on her, the way he would stutter and stare at the ground whenever she was around. She found it simply adorable, but would not entertain _that_ idea – least he ages about ten years in a moment's notice.

"Y…you're…not…not quite done yet, Dr. Mills," Sidney finally stated, smiling shyly at Regina.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I thought Mr. Jensen was my last appointment for the day," she stated. She huffed, rubbing her temples before finally relenting. She sighs, reaching out a hand and saying, "Well, where's the file?"

"He…he does…doesn't have one," Sidney replies sheepishly.

Regina gives a low growl, already knowing who had bullied his way to the observation rooms and probably scared Sidney half to death. _No wonder the boy was extra fidgety._

Gathering up her wits, she smiled kindly at the young receptionist. "It's not your fault, Sidney," she said calmly. "Now why don't you fix up our files for today quickly, and then you're free to go. Have a wonderful Christmas!"

"Tha…thank you, Dr. Mills," Sidney stammered out, gathering the files in his hands and giving Regina a shy smile.

"Thanks for all your help. And don't you worry, I'll lock up," Regina added, before heading back towards the observation rooms.

"Wa…wait, Dr. Mills," she heard Sidney call out.

Regina turns to see the boy had walked towards her, a gift occupying his outstretched hand. She takes the gift with a kind smile on her face, "Thank you so much, Sidney." Then, patting the boy (awkwardly) on the shoulder, she continues: "Have a great holiday, alright? And see you in the New Year!"

"You…you, too, Dr. Mills," he replied in earnest.

"Now you run along and I'll deal with this…this patient," Regina says, continuing on her path to the end of the hallway, where their observation rooms were situated.

As she opened the door she was greeted immediately by the sight of her best friend sitting comfortably on the designated patient chair. He turns away quickly from fiddling with the equipment as he hears her at the door.

"Dr. Mills!" he bellows enthusiastically.

She sighs, closing the door and replying, "Dr. Locksley, to what do I owe this…pleasure?"

He shrugs, standing from his position to approach her. "I think you know why I'm here," he whispers as he gets closer, smiling sweetly at her.

"No," she countered immediately, "I'm really tired. And I'd rather not do _this_ – and by this, I mean your begging and pleading – again. For the hundredth time, might I add! But I take this time to spell it out for you: N-O! No! Never going to happen."

"Don't you know never to say never? I think you just jinxed yourself." She rolls her eyes. "Come on, at least hear me out, Mills!"

"I've already heard everything," she replied easily, pulling up the doctor's chair to take a seat. "I don't know what else you want me say."

"At least give me a reason," he said.

"I've given you a hundred and one reasons!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Fine, just the top three then. Humour me, Mills!"

Regina sighs, gesturing for him to take a seat back on the patient's chair. Once he was seated, she pulls him close so that their knees were touching – and looks him straight in the eye. "Number three," she begins, "I don't like the cold. And you practically live in the North Pole. I want to get away from snow and bitter winds. Number two, I already have plans for the holidays. Tink asked me to come home with her to sunny Florida. You can see how this agrees with my number three reasoning. And reason number one, I deeply – very deeply – dislike deceit and make-believe with my holiday eggnog." She takes his hands in hers, "And so, for the last time, Dr. Locksley, I will not be your pretend girlfriend this holiday season."

He pouts at her, his big blue eyes adding to that 'puppy dog effect' perfectly – but she would not be swayed.

"Come on, Mills! You've lived in Boston for the last eight years and you're moving to New York in the coming year. Therefore, there is no way you hate the cold," he argued back. "Number two, Tink's sisters would hardly care if you came or not – heck, they'd hardly care if Tink came or not! And number three, I promise you want have to kiss me and…and we'll have separate rooms."

Regina opened her mouth to speak but he quickly cut her off, "Oh! And seeing as you _are_ moving to New York and I'm leaving for Detroit, while Tink heads off to San Francisco or whatnot…this will be the last holiday the three of us would or could be together. Like, really together. The terrific trio!"

"Okay, no one calls us that, by the way," Regina replies. "And you will not guilt your way through this one. We will see each other plenty despite living in opposite sides of the country, I just know it! Or…we'll definitely make an effort. Because unlike your proposal, our friendship is real."

"And as my friend, you should grant me this favour," he mumbles incoherently.

"What was that?"

Her best friend sighs, rubbing his hands together as he proposes his last ditch effort, "Alright…how about Tink and yourself just accompany me home for the holidays. No strings attached – literally – and you come home with me for support."

"You're seeing your –as you've described them countless of times— lovely family for Christmas," Regina argues, "not being fed to the wolves. You don't need 'support'."

"Damn you for remembering everything I've ever said," he comments through clenched teeth. "But actually," he quips, "I think most – if not all – of the general public would agree that those two things are synonymous."

Regina sighs, moving to bring their chairs side by side now. She rests her head on his shoulder; softly whispering, "Look…best friend talk, okay? I think this is something you need to do on your own. Just…just for life purposes."

He sighs, "The love of my life is marrying my cousin, Regina." He swallows the lump that has formed in his throat, draping an arm across Regina's shoulders, "And they're both going to be there – all lovey-dovey, I just know it."

"That may be true – or probably will be true. But you going there and flaunting a fake relationship is not going to help the matter, I can guarantee that. You have nothing to be ashamed of, in showing up single! You're a great guy, a great vet…and the _best_ best friend this girl can ever ask for!"

"So, you're saying I need to be a big boy and just deal…(deep breath) deal with this?"

She nods, raising her head to give him a peck on the cheek, "Exactly."

He closes his eyes briefly and sighs, whispering: "I love you, Mills."

She smiles, suppressing a groan at his cheesiness, but replies nonetheless, "Love you more, Locksley."

Then she stands, dragging him with her, "Come on, Tink is probably waiting for us at the restaurant – siting there all alone – working on her third glass of wine! And I still need to lock up the clinic!"

"It's Tink, Regina," he comments, "she's probably less waiting for us and already wining and dining with one of the cute waiters."

"That does seem a more likely scenario," she agrees, laughing as she shoos him out of the room and back out into the main waiting area.

 **December 18, 2015; 4:54 AM – Boston, Massachusetts**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Regina growled, pulling her bathrobe tightly around her pajama-clad figure before dashing towards whoever was banging at her door at this ungodly hour.

"Oh my goodness, Regina!" Tink bellowed, as Regina pulled open the door. The petite blonde woman walked hurriedly into the apartment, inviting herself in without so much as a say-so.

Regina stood at the door, mockingly saying, "Oh, Dr. Katrina Bell, how nice of you to drop by at this hour. Please, come into my home and take a seat!"

"Quit that, Regina," Tink quickly said, and motioned towards the window, "and look outside!"

"Look outside?" Regina questioned. Then she sighs, moving towards her bedroom. "Wait. Let me get my glasses."

"You won't need it, trust me," Tink laments, eyes wild and hands on her hips.

Regina takes that moment to really look at her friend and now takes note of Tink's overly winter attire – complete with a light dusting of snow, which was currently melting and droplets were falling on her carpet.

With a _'hmmmph'_ , she cautiously peels back the curtains as she hears the television flicker on in the background. The sight that meets her eyes was white! And endless sea of white!

It would seem that a blizzard has happened overnight would be an understatement, as she takes in the very hefty blanket of snow on the ground. Oh…and it was still snowing, of course!

"What happened?" she practically cried out.

"Winter happened," Tink replied coldly. "And now, because of Mother Nature, we're stuck here."

"Stuck? Here? What?"

"The airports are closed! They cancelled all the flights coming to and going from Boston a little over an hour ago."

Regina looked skeptical until she focused on the newscaster on her television, currently relaying exactly what Tink had just said. "But. But. But, the airports will re-open, right?" she stammered out loud. "I mean it is the holidays, everyone is trying to get in or out of here!"

"But who knows when that will be," Tink replied.

"What are you saying?"

"They haven't closed the roads yet, actually, they've been plowing and cleaning even through the storm," Tink said.

She stares at her friend quizzically. "You want to drive to Florida?" Regina asked, skeptical.

Suddenly, three consecutive honks sounded loudly from outside; and Regina immediately grew suspicious as the sound brings Tink into action – the blonde (not at all looking surprised) and looking at Regina expectantly, a suspicious smile on her face.

"You haven't packed for Florida, have you?" the blonde asked slowly.

Regina closed her eyes momentarily, shaking her head quickly before looking at her friend – trying to decipher exactly what was going on. "Wait…is that car for us?" she asked, moving towards the window to take a peek, "Did you find someone to drive all the way down to Florida?"

"Not exactly Florida," Tink replied sheepishly. "Thinking a little more northern…"

"No…no. No! Tink! Please tell me you did not!" Regina practically screams as she sees her best friend's familiar four-wheel drive parked outside.

"I had to," Tink said, "It was our only option." The blonde gives her a hopeful smile, and adds, "Come on, a Locksley Christmas extravaganza doesn't sound half bad!"

 **December 18, 2015; 7:58 AM – Somewhere in New Hampshire, en route to Storybrooke, Maine**

"I cannot believe this is happening," Regina muttered under her breath for the thousandth time that morning.

"What was that, darling?" her best friend asked from the driver's seat.

"Darling?" Regina replied with an arched eyebrow, her voice venomous.

"Yup, you heard right, buttercup. That was part of the deal!"

Regina turned her head so quickly, she was surprised she didn't get whip lash. She glares a Tink who was sitting (or lounging) in the backseat, "Katrina, would you care to explain?"

"Ooh, full name alert!"

"Hush you," Regina quickly snaps, smacking their driver in the thigh.

"Ow…don't injure the driver. Trying to concentrate here, Mills!"

"Then do me a favour and just drive. Mouth shut." She turns back towards Tink, "Go ahead, explain it to me, Blondie."

Tink sighed, giving her a sheepish smile, answering slowly, "He said we could go with him if you pretend to be his girlfriend for the duration of the trip."

"A fact you neglected to mention as you two all but whisked me away frantically to Storybook, Maine at five o'clock in the morning!" Regina cried out.

"It's Storybrooke."

"I thought I told you: mouth shut." She huffs, arms crossed at her chest, as she blurts out: "You know what! I don't care! I don't want to be a part of this." Exasperated, she turns to her best friend: "And whatever to your whole, we can just come down there with you for support, idea? Remember that one?"

He looks at her, eyebrows wiggling – tight-lipped.

"Speak, Locksley – or so help me!"

"You said mouth shut, Mills! I'm just doing the obedient boyfriend bit and following along," he quips. "And to answer your question: that was when my request was one sided and I had no leverage. Now, you need something from me and I need something from you." Smirking at her, he adds, "After all, Christmas is all about the spirit of giving."

"I'll give you something," Regina replied, "A fist to the mouth, I'll give you!"

"Woah! Dial down the hostility, Mills!"

She turns to him, "I thought we talked about this!"

"Things have changed," he replied, "Now, it's either your my loving, sweet, and caring girlfriend for the next two weeks or I will gladly drop you both off at the nearest bus stop and you can return home to blizzard-bonanza!"

"Hey," Tink cried out from the back, "Why are we a package deal? I want to go to Storybrooke!"

Regina snapped her fingers, "And there's your answer, Locksley! Tink wants to go and since this was her idea, she can be your pretend girlfriend!"

"But I have a boyfriend," Tink counters.

"Since when?" Regina questioned, again turning abruptly to face the blonde. "And who?"

"About two weeks, and his name is Killian," she states. "Killian Jones."

Regina frowns, her brain processing the information. Then suddenly – Eureka!—she finally connects it. She fights the look of disgust that creeps up on her face as she voices out: "Do you mean the goth guy who works at the Tuck Shop shaped like a pirate ship?"

"It's his shop," Tink says, defensive. "And I will say this, he is the sweetest guy you will ever meet."

"And where is he this holiday season?"

"Actually, he was going to be visiting his brother in Portland," the blonde replies, "but it would seem the eldest Jones is not going to be docking this holiday season."

"So…we'll be picking up Mr. Jones along the way," her best friend jibes from the driver's seat. "As Ma always said, the more the merrier.

Regina takes a deep breath, coming to a decision, she states, "Fine, let's go get Mr. Jones."

"Yes!" Tink cheered.

Regina takes a moment to glare at her before adding, "Then you can drop the three of us to the nearest bus stop, Locksley!"

"No," Tink whined. "I don't want to be stuck in Boston. Remember last year? All the snow! No! Plus, we'd end up eating Chinese for Christmas. And I want a home-cooked meal!"

"I will make you a home-cooked meal," Regina replied easily. "With turkey and stuffing…and my apple pie!"

"Good luck getting out to go to the stores for any supplies. Meanwhile, when I spoke to my Ma this morning, she said Storybrooke has a fine layer of snow on the ground, just the right amount for a perfect white Christmas!"

"Oh, shut it, Locksley!" Regina said, her arms crossed as she pondered the situation further. She could see Tink's pouting face from the side-view mirror and she truly didn't want to disappoint any of her friends.

She supposed pretending wouldn't be that bad – they were best friends, after all. They were used to being around one another at all hours of the day and they hadn't killed each other in the eight years since they've met. There was just a bad feeling in her stomach that this would all blow up in their faces and just…she has this sickly feeling something awful was going to result from this. _Ugh, when did she become such a Negative Nelly? Live a little, Regina!_

Taking a deep breath, she declares icily: "Fine then, onwards to Storybrooke, darling." She hears Tink squeal happily in the back seat, as she turns towards her best friend, "But if you think I'm getting you a Christmas present this year or the next consecutive years, Locksley…"

"No presents ever – you're about to fill you quota, darling!"

"Keep your eyes on the road."

 **December 18, 2015; 3:40 PM – Storybrooke, Maine**

"We're here! We're here," Tink cries out – rousing Regina from her slumber, just in time for her to spy the 'WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE' sign on the side of the road.

She blinks away the bleariness of her eyes and focuses. The road itself was quite picturesque actually, dotted by beautiful evergreen trees on either side. Snow was falling softly outside, large snowflakes landing on the windshield every second or so. _So far, so good._

"I need to use the washroom," Tink voices suddenly.

"But you went at the gas station half an hour ago, love," an unfamiliar male's voice comes out from the back seat, causing Regina to turn quickly – her eyes meeting the sight of the 'goth pirate' sitting beside Tink.

"Hello, love," Killian drawls, smiling at Regina.

"Hi," she replies quickly, turning back to her seat before whispering to her best friend, "How long was I asleep?"

"For about seven hours," he replies, eyes not leaving the road. "I guess being angry really exhausts you. Can you imagine if you'd been evil? You'd just be asleep all the time…you'd never get anything done."

"What?" she hissed at him.

"I've been driving for the last seven hours, Regina," he snaps back. "And all I've had for company was the road and _those two_! Put yourself in my shoes. Let me have my musings."

She rolls her eyes and comments out loud, "We stopped for gas half an hour ago?" Regina questioned. "Did you all go and leave me asleep in the car?"

"Don't worry! We locked the doors," Tink replied.

"I hate you all," Regina said flatly.

"I still need to pee," Tink repeated.

"Alright, we'll stop by the diner in town. Granny there serves the best hot chocolate you'll ever have. And I think, it'd do us all some good to have a taste of that. Especially you, Mills!

"Oh, how kind of you," Regina replies curtly.

"How far is your house from the town?" Tink asked, as Regina spies the large evergreen trees making way for small buildings. "I mean to say," Tink continues, "how big is Storybrooke?"

"Not that big, but the house will be about a fifteen minute drive from town. It's off road, into the forest type. You'll see."

A few moments later, he stops the car – almost unceremoniously – and announces: "We're here!"

The four of them exit the vehicle as Regina takes in the surroundings, stretching her very cramped legs in the process.

The town consisted of a dozen or so buildings. She noticed a library under a clock tower – no doubt the Storybrookes's tallest structure – a pawnshop, an ice cream parlour, a gas station and car repair shop, and a few others. Everything a little town like this needed, she assumed.

She finally faced the establishment in front of her: 'GRANNY'S DINNER'. It looked quaint, just how she'd imagined a small town diner would look. And with all her musings, she's completely missed that her friends had already entered, leaving her alone on the sidewalk. She walked hurriedly in, pushing open the door and hearing a bell sound at her entrance.

Not seeing any of the three, she smiled politely at the other two patrons of the diner and made her way to the counter. A young woman, dressed entirely in red (and a lot more provocatively than Regina would have anticipated), greeted her, "Hello there! I'm Ruby! You must be part of Locksley's group…he ordered all of you a hot chocolate. Anything else I can get you?"

Regina paused, "Uhm…no. That sounds fine. But could you point me towards the bathroom?"

"Through that hallway and turn right," she replied curtly. "Your drink will be waiting when you come back."

"Thanks," Regina said, quickly making her way to follow Ruby's directions. But no more than two steps later, she was assaulted by the wild swinging of the kitchen door – almost slamming right into her had she not had the quick instinct to hold up both her hands.

"Oh," the man behind the door stammered, as soon as he felt the resistance. He steps out from behind the door, and continues "My apologies. I didn't know you were there."

Regina would've glared at the stranger if her focus were not on her quickly reddening palms. But she does say, "I think the whole point of the glass window on the door is so you can see if anyone is passing by before you open it so callously." Her hands were beginning to sting now, how strong was this guy? She continues, muttering, "And why does the door swing out?"

"You're right," the stranger said, "that was incredibly careless of me. And quite a travesty of architecture. I was in a hurry and didn't think anyone was there. Again, my apologies. What can I do to help? I'm really sorry."

"You said that already," Regina mumbled, rubbing her palms – which are now definitely red – finally looking up and seeing who exactly almost killed her with a door. _What a way to go_ , she mused.

She paused, taking in the stranger in front of her: the man whose focus was now on her reddening palms. Still, she sees him: light brown hair with dark gold specks, stubble on his cheek, muscular build…oh my. _And why does he seem so familiar?_

"Please," he said, taking her hands carefully in his ( _oh, how soft_ ) – before she could protest, "I can accompany you to the hospital get your hands looked at. Or perhaps, some ice will help with the swelling."

He looks up now, too, reaching into his jacket pocket but ended up stumbling unsuccessfully as their eyes finally meet. Blue eyes lock on brown, and they just stare at one another. _Now, where does she know him from?_

"I…ah…I," the stranger stammers out, "I can bring you to the hospital."

"You said that already," she repeated, still very much aware of their connected hands.

"I did," he agrees, staring at her.

A beat. And Regina finally clears her throat, pulling her hands away from the stranger's touch, and gives him a tight-lipped smile.

He also seems to come to his senses, and says, "The hospital! Let's go. Don't worry. I know the doctor and he's quite great."

He squeezes past her to take the lead out of the diner, beckoning for her to follow.

"Have we…have we met before?" Regina stutters before she could stop herself, her mind unwilling drop the subject of this stranger's familiarity.

He turns back around, his blue eyes shining, a soft smile on his face. _Of course he has dimples!_

And then it clicked!

She continues staring at him as he answers her, still with that smile, "I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you."

"Robin!"

Regina watches as the stranger looks up to meet the sudden cry; and she nods to herself, his identity now crystal clear.

She shakes her head, mentally kicking herself for not allowing it to click sooner.

He was Daniel's older brother, of course.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I imagined Storybrooke to be right around where Winterville, Maine is located - just to add to the holiday illusion. Thanks for reading! Hope your excited for the continuation of the story!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Coming Home For Christmas**

 **A/N:** _Hello readers! I did edit the Epilogue a little bit – very minor changes and editing of the slight mishaps (I still probably missed some!). So, if you're so inclined, please give that another read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much Robin & Regina but the OQ feels are still there, I think. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **December 18, 2015; 3:55 PM – Storybrooke, Maine (Granny's Diner)**

Regina winces as Daniel practically shoves her out of the way to get to his brother. But knowing how the two haven't seen each other since last Christmas – and seeing them now with big smiles as they hug one another – she supposes she could forgive him.

The brothers' current focus on each other allows her to take stock of the situation, as she stood there: musing.

The older of the Locksley: Robin Locksley – Mr. Big Shot Lawyer in New York, as Daniel referred to him – and whose picture hang in Daniel's apartment hallway along with that of the rest of his family. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize him sooner, especially now seeing them together. They weren't twins, per se, but there were similarities there. _Guess she was a little blindsided. Literally._

Suddenly, Tink was beside her, grabbing onto Regina's shoulder as the brunette snaps out of her reverie. The blonde was looking quizzically at her so she mouths, "Daniel's older brother."

Tink nods, eyeing the older Locksley and nodding approvingly, whispering to her: "That's some Locksley gene, huh?"

"Robin, I want you to meet my friends," Daniel beckons, turning back towards them. "From left to right: Killian Jones. Katrina Bell – but we call her Tink. And last but not least – though I could see that you've already met her. My girlfriend, Regina Mills," he ends, his arm outstretched towards Regina.

The introduction startles Regina momentarily, but she quickly recovers, moving closer to Daniel – not quite meeting Robin's eyes.

"Yes," he says then, "We've met." He swallows, "I'd shake your hand, Ms. Mills, but…"

"Woah," Daniel said, now taking note of Regina's angry red palms. "What happened?"

"I may have hit her with the kitchen door," Robin supplied sheepishly.

"You what?" Daniel cried out, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"It swings out," Regina explained, "It's really not his fault. And they don't feel as bad as they look."

"I thought you had said I should watch where I'm going and use the tiny window to scope out if anyone is passing by," Robin commented, looking at Regina now with a playful grin.

Regina narrows her eyes at him, matching his smirk, "And I thought you'd said – several times, actually – something about of taking responsibility and bringing me to the hospital."

They continued to grin at one another, until Tink nudged Regina – causing the unsuspecting brunette to lose her balance, toppling over towards Robin – who catches her effortlessly.

"Uhmm…uhmm," Regina clears her throat, quickly moving away from his touch and settling herself back to her 'neutral' spot. She glares at Tink before once again assuring everyone she was fine, "Really, I think maybe some ice would help would the swelling and then I'll be good as new."

"Are you sure nothing is broken?" Daniel asked, voiced laced with concern. "I could take a look…"

"Aren't you a vet?" Robin questioned out loud.

"I'm a doctor, Robin," Daniel replies easily, smirking at his older brother. "I can assess if there's something wrong."

"Just a reminder, what she has there are hands…not hooves," Robin quips back – making it quite clear that the Locksley brothers enjoyed ribbing each other.

Daniel moves to shove Robin playfully, who swings out of the way, but then holds up his hands in surrenders. Then he adds, more seriously: "I was just thinking of swinging by the hospital and having Doc give her a once over, just to be sure."

Regina shakes her head – tired of being discussed as if she wasn't there. "I'm fine, both of you!" she says with finality. "Maybe I'll just stick my hand in the snow for a while. And that's coming from my own professional assessment" she adds, looking back briefly as she sashays past the brothers on her way out the diner.

Killian lets out a low whistle, nodding his head in approval as Robin looks around questioningly.

"She's an optometrist," Tink explains to him, moving to shake his hand in greeting. "It's very nice to meet you, by the way."

"Likewise," Robin replies, before formally greeting Killian next.

"I guess we're going," Daniel announces. He walks up to diner's counter, "Ruby, dear…are the orders ready yet?"

The tightly-clad brunette came out, with their drink snug in a tray, "They'd been ready for a while, Dan-Dan, but I didn't want to interrupt your little pow-wow."

Daniel only smiles at her comment, kissing her on the cheek before thanking her and grabbing the drinks.

"See you at the house later," Robin tells her with a wave. "She's our cousin," he explains to Tink, who was walking beside him.

"Let's go," Daniel calls to the group, holding the door open for them.

 **December 18, 2015; 4:30 PM – Storybrooke, Maine**

Once outside, Daniel had insisted in accompanying Regina to the hospital – despite her initial protest. But as she saw his face, she relented – _was he winking at her?_ She figured he wanted to talk – or had developed a very sudden twitch. Regardless, she agreed with his plan.

She and Daniel went off to the hospital; while Robin, Tink, and Killian continued on to the house.

Daniel drove in the opposite direction, only to swing back around at the next turn – stopping the car at what looked like a children's park.

"So," Regina starts, turning towards him, "No hospital? So you were only fake concerned at my injuries. Good to know."

"Very funny," Daniel replies. "But we're here for more serious business. We have to review. You've already failed miserably, by the way…darling."

"We've literally been here for a half hour," Regina comments. "How could I have already failed?"

"You didn't recognize my brother!"

"I'd only seen him in pictures – picture, really – there's just that one in your hallway," she reasons. "Plus, he'd just attacked me with a door. Forgive me if my memory was momentarily lapsed."

"Good reflexes, by the way," he says, smirking at her. "Although, looking at your hands, I'm not sure if it was such a good idea. Maybe we should've gone to the hospital."

Regina gives him a dead-pan expression, "It was either my hands or my whole face!"

"But just think, you're red nose would've gone well with the season!"

She hits him hard on the arm and changes the subject quickly before he could even react, "Let's review, as you said."

"Are your hands actually alright?"

"I am fine," Regina assures him. "I swear. This is nothing. Well…what do you actually want to review?"

"My family," he answers. "And our relationship."

Regina groans. "Oh joy," she replies flatly, then waits for him to continue.

Daniel nods, "Okay…so I probably have mentioned you in passing over the last couple of years so my parents should know of you. Let's say dating for a year and half?"

"No," Regina said, "You broke up with Ana two years ago. No way they'd believe we got together six months after that. Plus, there's no way _I_ would do that. Nothing screams more like a rebound!"

"Well, Ana didn't take that long to get on with Will," Daniel noted.

"That's because she was cheating on you," Regina says carelessly – until she notes Daniel's face. "Sorry," she adds quickly, "Sorry…foot in mouth disease, as you well know. I'll try to keep that under control."

"Thanks," Daniel says. "Where were we?"

"Seven months," she replies. "We've been dating for seven months – but since we've been best friends forever, our relationship just seems very natural."

Daniel nods his head. "That's actually good. Have you given this thought?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Move on, Locksley!"

"Parent's name?"

"Lucia and Marco. Next?"

"Brother?"

Regina rolls her eyes (but her stomach was, for some reason, doing somersaults), "Robin."

"Nephew?"

She paused, recalling a time about five years ago when Daniel had announced he was an uncle, only to be followed by…

"Nephew?" Daniel pressed.

Regina turns towards him, "Roland. And…his mother? She…"

"Passed away during his birth," Daniel nodded his head, knowing she was remembering that time five years ago – when he'd called her excitedly about having a nephew only to call her back minutes later, sombre, asking for a ride to the airport because Marian had passed.

"Right," Regina mutters as a moment of silence passes between them.

"It broke Robin," Daniel adds. "I mean, they weren't together at that point – they had simply agreed to raise Roland as a unit but not a couple – but still, Marian was his first love. It was sad, I've known her my whole life. And Roland growing up without her." Regina takes his hand, as he continues – smiling now, "Roland's a great kid, though. If you think I have Locksley charm, you haven't seen nothing yet."

Regina nods her head softly, then adds: "Luckily, I'm used to your puppy dog eyes, I can handle it."

"Ah, but he's got more in his arsenal," Daniel replies amusedly, "He's got the eyes, this wild head of curly hair, and those dimples…oh, the dimples!"

"No doubt inherited from his father," Regina adds, a smile on her face. But at Daniel's puzzled look, she quickly adds, "Robin has dimples, right?"

Daniel slowly nods his head, "Yeah…"

"So," Regina continues, "who else is coming? Besides you're cousin, Ruby, who was at the diner."

"Impressive, Mills," Daniel says, nodding his head. "Uhmm. Let's see. There's my cousin, Mary Margaret and her family; husband is David and their daughter's name is Emma, she's eight. Uncle Leo and Aunt Eva, who are Mary's parents, will also be in attendance. As you mentioned, Ruby. Her parents died in a car crash when we were little, so Ma and Pa kind of raised her and her brother, August. Then there's my traitorous cousin, Will Scarlet, and his stolen bride, Anastasia Redd. Will's parents won't come, they always go on some cruise for the holidays."

"Is that it?" Regina asked.

"Well," Daniel starts. "Of course there's the whole town. But we'll get there when we get there."

"Sounds good, dear," Regina said as Daniel smirks at her, "I'm just practising, trying to make it sound less weird. Because it sounds really weird."

"Thanks, Mills," he replies, putting the car out of park and driving them both to his family home.

 **December 18, 2015; 4:30 PM – Storybrooke, Maine en route to the Locksley Estate**

"So," Tink started, turning towards Robin, "you guys really call it an estate?"

Robin gives a short laugh, looks at Tink briefly, "Well, I just call it home. But that seems to be the term around town."

"Wow," Tink and Killian voiced at the same time.

"So, Daniel and Regina," Robin said tentatively after a minute of silence, eyes never leaving the road, "I mean, he's mentioned her before but – I mean, and yourself, of course, Tink – but I didn't know they were dating." He paused, clearing his throat, "When did that happen?"

Tink lets out a nervous laugh, "You know, I would ask those two crazy kids when they're anniversary actually is. I don't really know."

"Really?"

"I mean," she saves, "They've always been together, you know. So, it was hard to tell when they got together…together."

Robin nods his head slowly, and adds, "I was just curious."

"So, how about you, mate?" Killian bursts from the back seat, "Are you with anyone this holiday season?"

Robin gives a quick look to the rear view mirror, making eye contact with the man before chuckling. "I'm with my son," he answers easily.

"Oh right," Tink snaps to attention, "You have a little boy! Ro – something."

"Roland," Robin tells her, a big smile flashing on his face. "Yeah, he's five. He'll be excited to see you two. All he's had the past two days are Gran, Gramps, and good ol' Papa. His cousin, Emma, will be by tomorrow. Those two are usually thick as thieves. Meanwhile, he'll definitely welcome the new company!"

"He must be adorable," Tink comments.

"I'm biased," Robin says sheepishly, but then nods his head, "But he totally is!" Then he looks back at Killian, "I'm sure he'd love you – he's currently obsessed with Peter Pan. Although I'm a bit worried that he seems to relate more to Captain Hook. Any who, he's really into pirates, right now."

At Killian's confused expression, Tink explains, "Maybe it's the way you dress, Killi."

"Very goth like," Robin adds, trying to salvage. "Like a…gothic pirate thing. It's good."

"Goth pirate," Tink repeats, laughing a little. "You're not the only one that thinks that!"

"Who else thinks that?" Killian asked.

"I swear Regina said the exact same thing this morning," Tink answers, her gaze hovering at Robin – whose face just broke into a wide smile.

The blonde shakes her head a little, recalling how the two – Regina and Robin – couldn't tear their gaze away from one another at Granny's earlier. That was definitely something she needed to discuss with the brunette.

She let herself look at Robin from the corner of her eye: she was definitely not blaming Regina on this one. And so, she watches as Robin clenches his hands around the steering wheel, his rolled up sleeves allowing a view of the resulting rippling of the muscles in his arms. She sighed inwardly. _Was that a tattoo?_ _Gosh, she would fall for this guy's forearms alone!_

Luckily, Robin halts the car before Tink embarrassed herself, turning from his seat with a wide smile, "Welcome to Casa Locksley!"

 **December 18, 2015; 4:50 PM – Storybrooke, Maine (Locksley Estate)**

"Come on, you two," Robin gestured, one arm carrying one of Tink's luggage, urging Daniel's friends to follow him into the house.

As he pushed the door open, he called out, "Ma! Pa! Roland!"

Surprisingly, the only sound that met their ears were that of a barking dog. And soon enough a giant Dalmatian came bounding up the foyer. "Hello there, Pongo," Robin greeted, as Tink practically melted – moving to pet the dog immediately.

Luckily, Pongo was equally friendly.

"Where is everyone, buddy?" Robin said, giving the dog a scratch behind the ears.

Suddenly, a young boy came swinging around the corner; an eyepatch on an eye and a plastic sword on his hand, "Alas, you've come! But you cannot…cannot defeat me!"

"Oh!" Robin said, pretending to be surprised as he turns quickly towards the adults and mouths, "Pirates, I told you." Then swinging his focus back to his son, he cries out: "You must be the dread pirate, Rolando, feared leader of the Seven Seas!"

At that moment, two elderly individuals also made themselves visible, causing the boy to groan. "Gran! Gramps! You're not supposed to move! You're my prisoners, r'member?"

"Sorry, my boy," the elder man answered, ruffling the boy's curls, "But we have guests! You see!"

"Ooh!" Roland said, taking the eye patch off and focusing on the two strangers standing by the door. He waves enthusiastically, "Hello! I'm Roland!"

Tink moves to greet the young boy, "My name is Tink. It's very nice to meet you!"

Killian also does the same, shaking the boy's hand, "Killian Jones is the name, young lad. Good to meet you!"

At the sight of Killian, the young boy's eyes go wide as saucers and he taps his father's leg hurriedly, motioning for Robin that he wanted to whisper something in his ear.

Robin kneels, while Roland talks animatedly at his ear, causing Robin to laugh softly, and whisper back: "Sorry, Ro. He's not a pirate. I already asked. But I'm sure he'll play pretend if you asked nicely."

Killian looks at the father-son exchange and turns to Tink, "Do I really dress like a pirate?"

She shrugs, "Don't worry. I like the guy-liner."

Killian nods as Robin straightens and looks at his parents, finally moving to introduce Tink and Killian formally. "These are Daniel's friends, Katrina Bell and Killian Jones," he says, then turns, "My parents, Lucia and Marco Locksley."

The four shake hands and get acquainted.

"And where, pray tell, is your brother?" Lucia Locksley asked.

"Oh," Robin stammers, "He's at the hospital…"

"What?" his father interrupts, alarmed.

"He's fine," Robin quickly adds. "Let me finish, he brought his girlfriend for a hand thing."

"His girlfriend?" (His mom)

"A hand thing?" (His dad)

Robin scratched his head, brow knotting as he tried to explain, "Regina. Diner door. I hit. Swings out. Mills."

"What?" his mom asked, confused.

"What he means to say, Mrs. Locksley," Tink explains, taking over, "Daniel accompanied our friend and his girlfriend, Regina Mills, to the hospital because Robin accidently hit her with the diner door at Granny's."

Robin nodded his head, looking at his parents expectantly.

"He's dating Regina?" his mother asked, "When did that happen?"

"Who was Regina again?" Marco Locksley questioned, looking at his wife.

"Daniel's best friend," she answers. "The eye doctor, remember? He talks about her from time to time."

"And he didn't mention this to you before, Robin?" Lucia asked her son.

"Believe me, Ma," he answered. "I just found out."

"Wait! You hit her with the diner door?" Marco asked Robin hurriedly.

"I didn't know," Robin protested.

"That she was your brother's girlfriend?"

"Pa, I wouldn't have wanted to hit her with the door, whether she was Daniel's girlfriend or not," Robin said, "But she is and I did hit on her." A pause, "Hit her. Hit her with the door that swings out, by accident. It was an accident."

"We get it, Robin," Lucia said, rubbing his arm affectionately.

A beat.

"Is she pretty, son?" she continued the interrogation, "I mean, he's talked about her forever but I'd never even seen a picture of her, you know? And for some reason or other, she was never around when we visited him in Boston."

"She's…," Robin starts, struggling, "She has brown hair."

Tink looks at the man, red as a tomato, and silently wonders how he's what Daniel called 'Mr. Big Shot New York Lawyer'. The man before her did not exude the confidence she'd thought he'd have. But this made for a more amusing outcome, so she can accept it.

"Brown hair?" Marco repeated. "Are you blind, son?"

"No," Robin says quickly, defensive.

"Because if you are, she could probably be help you – being an eye doctor and all," Lucia quips, high-fiving Robin's father – and causing Tink to giggle.

"Ma!" Robin protests. "I just – I didn't…"

"Well, what about you?" Marco motions, turning towards Killian. "A man's opinion."

"Oh," Killian answers quickly, "Gorgeous, sir. Her face…I mean. Wow. A real jackpot. And her body…" He trails off, suddenly very aware of Roland's young eyes focused on him, "I mean, I don't want to say much in front of the young lad but she's a solid nine."

"Not to mention in front of your girlfriend," Tink jibes.

Killian quickly turns towards her, innocent smile on his face, whispering: "You're a ten, honey."

"I want to play now!" Roland exclaims, looking around at the adults, breaking the tension – a tension mostly felt by Robin.

"Yes," Robin said, picking up his son. "How about you and I run along outside while Gran and Gramps show our guests to their rooms?" He looked pointedly at his parents, before moving to find Roland's winter gear.

"Oh yes," Lucia says, grabbing Tink by the arm. "I can show you your room. And we're not prudes here, you and your man can share a room!"

Tink smiled at the woman, "Sounds good, Mrs. Locksley."

"Call me Lucia, dear," she says, smiling wide. Then she turns back to where her husband and Killian had struck up a conversation about sports. "Come along, boys, those luggage won't move themselves.

 **...**

Once Robin got Roland dressed for the cold weather, father and son made their way outside – Pongo in tow.

Robin had amused Roland into making a lopsided Snowman until the boy had thrown a snow ball his way, catching Robin right smack in the chest.

"What was that, boy?" he bellowed, eyes dancing with amusement.

"You make a good target, Papa!" Roland giggled, running away to hide behind Pongo.

"I hope you know you've just declared war, Ro!" Robin said, moving sneakily towards his son.

"Papa, no!" Roland yelped gleefully, watching his father approach closer.

Robin took a running leap as Pongo ran away, grabbing Roland and swinging him around.

"Helicopter! Helicopter! More, Papa! More!

A couple of spins and Robin puts his boy down, quickly scooping up some snow and brushing it off above Roland's head – as the five-year old giggles in protest.

"No fair, Papa, you're bigger," Roland says running away, as Robin sees him prepare two snowballs – one for each hand.

He kneels at his spot, "Give it your best shot, then, bud!"

Roland runs towards him, launching one snowball to the right as Robin dodges left. The boy follows through with the next one, aiming left as Robin quickly moves to the right. He catches his small body as Roland leaps towards him, hugging the boy close – his giggles causing Robin to laugh heartedly.

As the two calm down, both panting, Robin senses Roland's head rise from it was resting on his shoulder. "Papa, who's that?"

Robin turns, Roland perched at his hip.

In all their excitement, it would seem father and son had failed to hear the sound of Daniel's car approaching on the driveway – where it was now parked.

Regina stood in front of the vehicle, face half caught between amusement and surprise – probably not expecting to be called out by the young boy – enjoying the moment she'd witnessed unnoticed.

Robin takes in her presence, unable to tear his eyes away – and only slightly aware of Roland's curious look swinging back and forth between himself and 'the stranger'.

 _Is she pretty, son?_

"Stunning," Robin breathes out.


End file.
